Butterfly Kisses
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: It's 10 years later and who has ended up with who. And their lives today. how are the glee guys with their daughter's ? Fincel, Tike, Quick , Burt. sorry for the bad summ. Rated for later chapters just in case
1. Where are they now

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

Where are they now?

_Its been ten years after fincel, mercades, Quick, Mike and a few others graduated from McKinley. Mr. Shue and are married and they have a 5 year old daughter named Lilly and a 7 year old son named Michael. Finn and Rachel are the godparents for little Lilly. Puck and Quinn are Michael's. They both still live in Lima and teach at McKinley today. At the Glee Club 5- year reunion Puck and Quinn realized how much they meant to each other. And where married two years later. In addition to beth they have 3 kids. A 3 month old girl named Bella, a 5 year old boy named Jacob, and a 7 year old daughter named Katherine They live in Clevland but go to lima to visit with the family every weekend. Mike and Tina. They broke up her senior year and they were back together by prom. They have a 5 year old daughter and Tina is pregnant with their second a little boy which they are planning to name him after a few of their friends they just aren't sure which ones live in Chicago today._

_Now I know some of you are wondering what is going on what happened to our friends in New York? Did Finn and Rachel ever find each other again? What happened to Blaine and Kurt? Well for starters Blaine did follow Kurt and Rachel the following year to New York. A few years after they graduated they were married. They now have twins. a boy and a girl . Named Juliana and James they are about 6 years old. Rachel was their surrogate. They live in the city today. Now on to everyone's favorite Finn and Rachel or Fincel. After the brody 4 months after that they got back together. And Finn moved to New York and got accepted to NYU. He went into teaching so that he could teach those all that he learned all that he learned from . They got married when they were in their 2nd year in college. Today they live in a penthouse on the uppereast side with their 3 kids with one more on the way._

_McKinley - 6 , Christopher William - 5 , and Rose - 3. They are living happily ever after. Well after the many bumps that they have had along the way._

_To Be Continued:_


	2. Traveling

Butterfly kisses:

The Past :

Will and Emma's wedding:

Traveling:

Rachel's Prov:

_I was sitting in Kurt's and my apartment in the lower east moved a few weeks ago after I broke up with brody. We gave him the apartment. Brody and I were laying in bed one night a few months back when I realized that the only person that I wanted next to me was Finn. The next day I told Kurt my plan and I broke up with Brody that same day. And Kurt and I moved into our new spacious apartment that week. It is almost Valentine's day and we are planning on a trip home for Will & Emma's wedding. We were both in the wedding. _"Hey Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed and i almost jumped right out of my skin. " Yes, Kurt what's up?" I asked. "You finished packing yet? Our flight to Cleveland leaves in 3 hours we better get moving." Kurt said. " Yes I am ready. Just a little anxious and nervous." I said. " About seeing Finn again?" Kurt asked. " Yes, I am." I said. " Well Diva you and him are going to have to walk down the aisle together because Finn is the best man and you are the maid of honnor. You and Finn need to work on you issues. You two cannot keep living like you have the last few months. You are both misreable without the other. You two need to get back and Finn belong together." Kurt said. " Kurt I know that but it might be to late. We haven't spoken since the winter showcase." I said. "Diva I get that but you know that it's time to talk to him." Kurt said. " Alright I'll try. Let's get going or we are going to miss our flight." I said.

_Meanwhile in Lima_

_Finn's Prov:_

_I was in my room playing video games when my mom comes into my room. _" Hey, Finn you ok ?" She asked. " I'm fine mom why do you ask?" I asked. "Well Kurt and Rachel's flight comes in pretty soon they are coming home for the wedding." Mom said. "Oh that's right that is this week isn't it?" I asked. " Yes, Finn it is." Mom said. " Oh, so when do they get it?" I asked. "In about an hour why?" Mom asked. " I think I am going to go get them. What airport are they flying into?" I asked. " Cleveland International." Mom said. " Ok, I'm off see you when we get back." I said grabbing my keys off my dresser. " Hey Finn you might want to pick up some flowers on your way for Rachel. Oh and she is staying here. So bring them both back here when you come." Mom said and that stopped me in my tracks. " Mom I was planning to. Kurt called and told me everything that happened between Rput achel and Brody. And he is right and everyone else is that we need to get back together. And everyone is right. But at the same time we did need the time apart." I said. " Oh so you do remember everything that was said to you over the last few months." Mom stated. " So why isn't she going home to her fathers'?" I asked. "Well they disowned her a few months back. When I called her to see how she was doing she asked if i would go to the house to get her things and put them in storage. So I did." Mom said. " Did she say why she was disowned?" I asked. " No she did not. But you better get going." Mom said. " Yea, your right. See you later." I said as I left the house to go to the airport. I stopped at a flower shop and picked up white and red roses, Rachel's flight landed right on time. I was there waiting with the flowers and a sign that said Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. They exited the plane and Rachel came and ran right into my arms I twirled her around and kissed her. I could here everyone around us say "ahh that's so cute." When we stopped kissing I looked into her eyes with so much love and admiration. " Rachel I guess Kurt told you that I got accepted at NYU for teaching." I said. " Yes, he did. I couid not be prouder of you." Rachel said. " Oh these are for you." I said holding out the roses for her to take. " Thank you Finn my favorite you remembered." Rachel said. " Of course I did. So Rachel I have something to ask you." I said. " Yes, Finn what is it?" Rachel asked. _ What Rachel doesn't know is that thanks to Kurt I got her engahement ring back so that I could propose to her the right way this time. And since its been months since she wore it she completely forgot about it and Kurt mailed it to me. So that the godforsaken Brody would not steal it. I had been planning this for weeks but that does not make it any easier._

Rachel's Prov:

Finn got down on one knee and brought out my engagement ring that I thought was back in the aparetment in New York. "Rachel Barbra Berry I kneel before you once again in hopes that you will accept what I am about to ask you. Rachel will you make me the happiest man and marry me. And put your engoagement ring that you love back on your finger?" Finn asked. " Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes." I answered. Finn stood up and i leeped into his arms and he kissed me and everywhere around us there were appause. We stopped kissing and looked around there were are family and friends surrounding us. From Puck & Quinn to Carole & Burt and even Will & Emma. " Guys what are you all doing here?" I asked. " We've all known about this for weeks. Plus we wanted to welcome you home." Puck said. " So I guess this means that Finn is moving to New York with us and bringing the rest of your stuff home. " Kurt said. " Wait what does Lady Hummel mean by that Berry?" Santana asked. "Well I guess its time to tell all of you especially you Finn." I said. " Rach what do you mean?" Finn asked. "My dads' disowned me." I said. "Why did they do that Diva?" Mercades asked. I took off my coat and they saw why. " Because a few weeks after Finn left New York for Lima I discovered that I was pregnant. And when I went home to see the Grease musical that the Glee club put on I told my dads and they said to get out and never to contact them ever again. I told them that I would send someone to collect my belongings in a few weeks. I haven't spoken to them since." I said. " Aww Rach why didn't you call and tell me what was going on?" Finn said. " Because I didn't want you to be with me because you had to be. Plus you said that you didn't want to talk to me after what happened after the performance in the hallway. I was going to tell you but you basically yelled at me about Brody and my different crying types." I said. "Oh I am such an iddiot." Finn said. " Yes, you are dude." Puck said.

~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Home

_**Home**_

_Finn's Prov:_

_With the Glee Club all in the airport both new and old members. I was standing there with Rachel next to me my mind began to wander. For the first time in a long time, well since High school graduation before I put Rachel on the train for New York City. For me I feel like that was the last time that I was truly happy. But then Rachel & Kurt came home and Rachel and I got engaged again. And when Rachel told me that I was going to be a father. _

_"_Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. " Yes Rachel what is it?" I asked. "Yes, well you kept spacing out. What are you thinking Finny?"Rachel asked. " Well just about everything that has happened in the last hour or so. And it is all just amazing and unbelievable." I said as we were driving home on our way to my parent's house where we would be staying. "I know that it's a lot to take in. But for know let's put it out of our minds and enjoy the time we have with each other and with our friends?" Rachel asked. " Sure Rach. Anything for you." I said as the begining bars of a very familiar song came on to the radio. " Finn it's our song. Do you still remember the words?" Rachel asked. " I do would you like to sing like old times?" I asked. " Yes I would love to sing with you." Rachel said excitedly.

_Finn:_

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

_Rachel:_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the road_

_Together:_

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down it's been you and me _

_Rachel:_

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Boy _

_You stand by me_

_Together:_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Finn:_

_Circus Life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh, girl _

_You stand by me _

_Together:_

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

_Rachel:_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh _

_Oh, oh ,oh,oh,oh_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Faithfully_

_Toghether:_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully_

_**By the time that the song had finished we were back at my parent's house. And boy was Rachel in for a surprise.**_ " Well that went by fast didn't it Finn?" Rachel asked me. " Yes, it did. Almost to fast if you ask me." I said. We started to walk towards the door since Kurt and Blaine had gotten her bags and told her not to worry about we just went right in. " Surprise!" Everyone yelled as soon as we got in the door. "Finn what is all this?" Rachel asked. "Rachel it's your welcome home party." I said. " Oh but why and how." Rachel stummbled with her words. " We've had this planned for weeks." Quinn said. "Once Kurt told mom& burt that you guys were coming home for & ms. Philsberry's wedding we started making arrangements. Everyone helped ever mercades and puck from California." I said.

_Rachel's Prov:_

_I just stood there in the doorway of the Hudson-Hummel household speachless and shocked that my friends would do something so nice. I didn't think I was crying until Finn handed me a tissue. _" You don't like it Rach?" Finn asked sounding let down. " No, I love it and am so touched by what you all did to make it possible." I said."Aww Diva there is no need to thank us we were happy to do it. And acctually Finn here put a song together to sing to you." Mercades said. "Oh thank you Finn that it so sweet of you." I said. " Well you're welcome and I hope you enjoy the song." Finn said.

_Angel in disguise, stories in her eyes_

_Love for every true heart it sees_

_Was it just a lucky day that it turned to look my way _

_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes_

_She showed me all new things, the shimmer of moonbeams_

_I was blind, but now he's helped me see_

_I was lost but now I'm found, her happiness surrounds_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true_

_'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling you the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

_It didn't start this way, it just happened one day_

_You smiled at me and I saw you, differently_

_Now I'm a tremble just to be a part of you as we_

_Begin a life that's sure to never end_

_'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of me life_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you _

_Rest of my life, yeah, loving you_

_**Finn's Prov:**_

"Aww Finn that is so sweet." Rachel said coming up to me kissing me. " Hey you two isn't that how everything started?Get a room!" Puck exclaimed. " Dude shut up. We didn't ask you to watch. Why don't you kiss you're own girlfriend?" I asked. " Well now." Puck said and proceeded to kiss Quinn just like I said.

" Well how about we get this party started you guys?" Mr. Shue asked.

**To Be continued...**


End file.
